


Run

by Oh_Strange_Creature_Above_My_Bed



Series: among the stars, there's a ship [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Strange_Creature_Above_My_Bed/pseuds/Oh_Strange_Creature_Above_My_Bed
Summary: Pink knew she didn't have much time left to live besides her lover.
Relationships: Cyan/Pink (Among Us)
Series: among the stars, there's a ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to the song Run, by the band Daughter
> 
> wrote in a inspiration spree w no beta reader nd not knowing how to format anything so srry for any mistakes nd if the formatting is weird. im also posting from mobile, if that matters ^^' 
> 
> i have more plans for what happens to Cyan after this. they also do have names! it just didn't seem important to fit them in here. the colors are their codenames.

It had been eight months, ever since Pink found herself alone with the impostor.

Eight wonderful months.

She thought back to when everyone was still alive, one hand pressed to her growing belly, looking at the passing stars from the small circular window, head lifted by three puffy pillows. 

She still remembers the surprise on Cyan's expression, to find out the so called second impostor was, in reality, a human. A rare case of human impostor, she remembers them saying once, in the dark of the ship's simulated night.

She remembers the first time she saw Cyan's eyes, right after their first double kill, shining light into the dark of the shadows, a shade of blue so deep and exquisite and strikingly _inhuman._

Beautiful.

Pink closed her eyes as she felt the ship landing into their destination, the eggs planted inside her not appreciating the sudden shake of the ship on the process. A sharp pain came and went from deep within her weak body, and she groaned in the silence of the medbay. It didn't take long for her to hear the sound of a vent opening near by, and her lover was once again by her side. A soothing presence, as they held her hand and checked her temperature, worry stamped all around their face, hair covering those beautiful eyes.

It's been eight months since her life changed completely. Pink knew her love for Cyan was infinite, but their supplies weren't. Food and water were running low, and Pink knew they couldn't hide for much longer.

MIRA was still on the lookout for them. They tried constantly to make contact. No one ever answered, but they knew the ship was still moving and working, and that there was no way that would be possible unless _someone_ was still alive inside. 

They have been chasing the ship constantly for the last eight months, the same months that dictated the end of Pink's life.

They couldn't be found, she would never let them take Cyan away from her. She knew she wouldn't be spared the experiments either, not with the two eggs growing inside her womb.

Pink tried not to think about them much. It made her sad, to know that at first there were twelve, instead of two. She was strong of mind and heart, but her body was weak. She would never be able to carry children of her own.

It wasn't on purpose. The eggs weren't supposed to be fertilized. Pink liked to be stuffed full, but they always came out afterwards. Until they didn't.

Her body wasn't strong enough to handle normal human children, much less twelve little impostors. What resulted was a destructive battle for life: her body wasn't in the right conditions to handle all of them, and so they started dying one by one. As they grew inside her, they had to fight for more space, and little by little they started destroying her insides.

The birth date was coming closer and closer, and she wasn't going to survive. Both of them knew it, but Cyan refused to believe in it, as their grip on her hand became tighter and the touches against her skin became gentler, softer. 

She lifted her hand and pulled back their bangs, revealing those striking blue eyes. 

Pink felt calm, as the pressure on her stomach grew stronger. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, but she knew her babies were ready to leave, and growing impatient about it.

Cyan cried crystal clear tears, and she smiled up to them.

She didn't want them to see. 

So she told them they could leave, get more supplies, before someone noticed they were there. 

A nod, a kiss, and a love declaration, and she felt the eggs crack and force their way out as Cyan left the ship.

The last thing she saw were her children, experiencing the world for the first time in a pool of blood in-between her legs.

She died with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> there can be both alien and human impostors, but human impostors are rare to find. 
> 
> humans can handle giving birth to aliens babies without dying in the proccess, Pink just had a problem with her reproductive organs that made it impossible for her to have children, be it with other humans or even other species. it was a miracle that two of the eggs even managed to survive until the end of the pregnancy 
> 
> not sure if ill write more abt what happened to Cyan afterwards. maybe yes, maybe not , i dont know.
> 
> if you have any questions or tips abt how to format here in AO3 just shoot them in the comments! i am ok w criticism, just dont be mean.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
